Vida de un asesino
by Ann Carmesi
Summary: La vida no siempre es justa, y las peores cosas le suceden a quien menos lo merece. Este es el caso de Naruto, que por azares del destino termina conviertiendose en ladrón y asesino a sueldo, pero, independientemente de las sangre en tus manos, sigues siendo humano, y los humanos también se enamoran. Itachi era la única felicidad que te quedaba, y le seguirías toda tu vida.


Hola…les traigo un pequeño fic sobre la mafia

Tenía demasiadas ganas de escribir un ItaNaru con esta temática, y me base en la canción llamada el niño sicario (si, como escuchan, un corrido ._.) y a nadie más me pude imaginar mejor para protagonizar esta historia que a ellos dos *0*

A leer…

* * *

Desde pequeño Naruto sabía que algo no andaba del todo bien a su alrededor. Su padre salía cada noche después de darle un beso en la frente y recordarle lo mucho que lo amaba a él y a su madre. El pequeño niño en su mente inocente pensaba que su querido papi era un súper héroe o un espía como los que solía ver en la pequeña televisión que tenían en el piso de la sala.

Minato casi nunca platicaba con su hijo, y no es porque no lo amara sino porque sentía que su pequeño bebé era demasiado puro como para siquiera merecer estar cerca de ese pequeño ángel, pues, a comparación de lo que Naruto pensaba, su papi no era ningún héroe sino todo lo contrario, era un vil ladrón de los barrios bajos

En antaño hubiera podido haber tenido una buena y respetable vida, pero por azares del destino hizo enojar a la persona equivocada y ahora tenía que vivir escondido para poder mantener a salvo a su amada y a su retoño.

Sin embargo, nada de esto parecía afectarle al pequeño rubio, pues él era totalmente feliz con ese pequeño contacto con su padre.

Su madre era la mujer más hermosa que Naruto hubiera visto en su vida. Ella tenía un largo y sedoso cabello tan rojo como un tomate, una piel tan blanca como la nieve y unos hermoso y expresivos ojos violeta, todo esto, aunado a su gran personalidad, la hacían parecer la mujer más perfecta a ojos de los dos rubios, independientemente de las ropas harapientas y viejas que solía usar.

Kushina no era totalmente feliz, a pesar de tener una familia a la cual amaba con todo su corazón, ella sentía que por su culpa vivían en condiciones tan deplorables y bajo el constante miedo de ser asesinados.

Ella siempre fue una chica criada en las calles, sin embargo, su tenacidad y su gran voluntad por superarse y salir de ese inmundo mundo la hicieron ingresar a la escuela de leyes, sin embargo, por más que quisiera haber podido obtener un trabajo honrado, el costo de sus estudios era demasiado, y la única manera que conocía de obtener buenas ganancias en poco tiempo era trabajando de stripper.

Una noche, mientras bailaba para satisfacer los instintos animales de un montón de universitarios que celebraban un cumpleaños, lo vio, era rubio de ojos azules, y a comparación de sus amigos, él la miraba con fascinación y no solo con hambre y lujuria.

Pasaban las noches y él iba a verla sin falta, con el tiempo empezaron a conocerse y a salir juntos, Minato era un prometedor estudiante de medicina, quería salvar vidas y ayudar a las personas que no tenían los suficientes recursos para poder costear los gastos de un hospital, era un buen hombre.

Una noche le prometió a Kushina que la sacaría de esa vida y la haría la mujer más feliz del mundo algún día, sin saber que esa misma tarde, al momento en que le pidió matrimonio, ya la había convertido en la mujer más feliz.

Desgraciadamente no todo es siempre miel sobre hojuelas, y un tipo llamado Danzou se había obsesionado con ella, al punto de querer asesinarla a ella y a Minato debido a que este fue rechazado por la pelirroja, ellos sabían que tarde o temprano los atraparían, así que la única opción que les quedó fue esconderse de aquel hombre, desapareciendo totalmente, dejando atrás sus sueños, sus ambiciones y el recuerdo que todos tenían de ellos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de las adversidades, se tenían el uno al otro, y eso les bastaba para sentirse ganadores, un año después nació su pequeño hijo al cual amaron con todo su corazón desde el primer momento.

Daba igual que tan pobres eran, Naruto era pequeño e inocente, no entendía el mundo y la ambición de los adultos, pero desgraciadamente pronto se daría cuenta.

Una noche como cualquier otra, el pequeño ayudaba a su mamá a lavar los pocos trastes que tenían, solo que tenía algo distinto a las demás. Minato se acercó a ellos, pero al contrario de otras noches, en las cuales solo se acercaba para despedirse con un beso en frente de su hijo y con un abrazo de su esposa con la promesa de que volvería a salvo, se quedó toda la noche, mientras le contaba a su pequeño e hiperactivo hijo la historia de un valiente ninja que salvó a su mejor amigo del odio.

Kushina supo desde el primer instante que su felicidad había llegado a su fin, Danzou era un hombre poderoso, y tarde o temprano los encontraría. Así que simplemente tomó la mano de su esposo y no la soltó durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron los tres junto, pues sería la última noche que contemplaría el rostro de los dos amores de su vida.

Lástima que para lo que Naruto estaba considerando la mejor noche de su corta vida, se convertiría en la principal pesadilla que lo atormentaría el resto de sus días.

Se encontraba dormido en su cama, no tenían muchas cosas, pero sus papás decidieron regalarle un viejo colchón para su cumpleaños, decían que durmiendo solo mientras crecía, ayudaría a que creciera grande y fuerte.

Escuchó un ruido extraño provenir de la cocina, estaba aterrado, le daba muchísimo miedo ir a averiguar que sucedía, pero después de escuchar a su padre gritar y a su mami llorar desconsoladamente diciendo el nombre de su esposo, se armó del poco valor que tenía y decidió ir a buscarlos.

Un hombre grande y musculoso estaba de pie ante los cuerpos inertes de sus padres, pese a su edad, Naruto no era tonto, y por más que hubiese deseado que fuera una mentira, sabía que no lo era, ellos habían sido asesinados.

Sabías que, si no hacías algo pronto, le pasaría lo mismo, apenas tenía 9 años, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba nada más, su familia había sido exterminada, lloraría después, ahora debías escapar. Su padre siempre le dijo, que, si un día ocurría alguna emergencia y se veía en la necesidad de huir de algún peligro, fuera al pequeño patio trasero que tenían, ahí, escondido entre las macetas llenas de flores que Naruto y su madre cuidaban con mucho esmero, se encontraba una pequeña salida que lo dirigía directo a la otra esquina de su casa, su cuerpo era pequeño, lograría esconderse fácilmente entre los botes de basura de aquel callejón.

Sin embargo, al darse la vuelta para poder dejar de ver ese horrible espectáculo y escapar, no notó el cucharon que estaba tirado en el piso, pero aquel horrible sujeto si escuchó el ruido que hizo al chocar con sus pies.

Ahí estás…

Pensó sádicamente el asesino, su jefe le había contratado para ir a eliminar a una pequeña familia de los barrios bajos, no le interesaba las razones de Danzou ni la suerte de sus víctimas, con que le dieran su jugoso cheque le era más que suficiente.

Salió disparado al ver que el niño intentaba huir, o no, por nada del mundo dejaría que ese mocoso se saliera con la suya.

Naruto estaba aterrado, sabía que, si no hacía algo pronto, aquel sujeto lo mataría.

Naruto no supo muy bien cómo fue que pasaron las cosas, de pronto sintió al asesino de sus padres levantarlo del cuello de la camisa, dolía, dolía demasiado y sentía que su garganta explotaría en cualquier momento, pero al ver el cuchillo que ese hombre había dejado sobre el respaldo del sillón, supo lo que debía hacer para seguir con vida.

No pasaron más de diez segundos y de pronto aquel hombre había dejado de moverse, Naruto estaba aterrado, fue pura falsa valentía lo que lo hicieron clavarle aquel objeto en el cuello al tipo, de pronto sintió como el agarre se aflojaba y la sangre en su mano derecha empezaba a chorrear.

Él era solo un niño, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante las acciones que había tomado. Tenía miedo, y por más que quisiera correr a los brazos de sus padres, sabía que nunca más podría hacerlo, estaban muertos, aquel tipo los había matado, y él había matado a aquel tipo.

 _Peque, ya te manchaste las manos de sangre_

 _ni modo ya no queda de otra solo queda entrarle._

Temblando, decidió que la mejor opción era huir de ahí, pensaba que alguien lo mataría o lo encerraría como a los chicos que veía en la televisión, así que, con toda la inteligencia de la que era capaz un niño asustado y triste, tomó la cartera de aquel sujeto, las pocas monedas que su mamá guardaba en una pequeña caja azul en el ropero y una mochila con algo de ropa.

No tenía nada más, así que, con sus ojos azules empapados en lágrimas, fue por última vez donde sus padres, y sin importarle mancharse aún más de sangre, los abrazó y besó prometiéndoles que se cuidaría.

Después salió de su casa lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas se lo permitieron, no sabía que haría ni a dónde iría, solo quería alejarse de todo, de su miedo, su tristeza y, sobre todo, de la soledad en la que acababa de sumirse.

* * *

Pasaron así cuatro años, en los que se dedicó a vivir de las calles, la gente era demasiado mala, y no pasaba día en que alguien no lo golpeara o lo insultara diciéndole rata callejera.

Conoció a un chico un poco mayor que él llamado Gaara, le agradaba, tenía un cabello parecido al de su madre y una actitud que, aunque algo arisca y seria, le hacía sentirse en confianza.

Él le enseño que a la gente de la calle nadie los notaba, que no eran considerados otra cosa más que estorbos en la sociedad, y que, si quería sobrevivir en aquel mundo, tendría que empezar a jugar de manera chueca.

Empezó primero a robar, cuando las carteras ya no eran suficiente para él y su compañero (muchas veces los habían golpeado cuando los atrapaban) empezaron a frecuentar los billares y bares donde sabían que, por trabajos más grandes, podrían obtener algo más de plata.

 _Te enseñaste a matar temprano, y haz tomado el mal camino, no cumples ni los quince años y aún tienes la cara de niño._

Un día cualquiera, después de regresar a su pequeño departamento, Naruto se encontraba limpiando y desinfectando una herida que Gaara tenía en el brazo. Su trabajo fue encargado por parte de una mujer rica llamada Mei Terumi, está, harta de su marido, decidió contratar a dos jóvenes que se encontraban fuera de un bar de mala muerte que servía como tapadera de un centro de negocios ilícitos, sabía que por la necesidad de dinero y la poca experiencia de los muchachos, no se vería en problemas posteriores si alguno de ellos intentaba manipularla con la información obtenida.

Así que, al caer la noche, ambos chicos partieron hacía un lujoso restaurante en la zona alta de Tokio. Naruto se encargaría de hacerse pasar por el nuevo chofer del sujeto (tapando lo más posible su rostro para evitar que descubrieran su edad) mientras Gaara se encargaba de esconder el cuerpo del verdadero conductor.

Al llegar a la hora indicada por aquel sujeto llamado Hiruzen Sarutobi, Naruto pudo darse cuenta del porqué su hermosa esposa lo quería muerto, una mujer así solo se casaría con semejante anciano por una jugosa herencia.

Él no tenía tiempo para sentir lástima por el viejo, total, si no lo mataban ellos el tiempo lo haría en unos cuantos años.

Gaara se encontraba escondido detrás del asiento trasero donde el magnate se encontraba sentado, y con una certera bala disparada con silenciador, acabaron su trabajo.

Sin embargo, la huida no fue tan sencilla, unos de los guardaespaldas de Hiruzen que se encontraba en otro auto, al dejar de recibir órdenes de su jefe, tuvo un mal presentimiento, y pudo darse cuenta al ver como el carro desaparecía por una serie de calles que llevaban a un tiradero, que el carro había sido secuestrado.

Dobló a su izquierda mientras seguía al farsante que se hizo pasar por chofer, y al ver que este trataba de huir le apuntó con su pistola, lo que no se esperó fue que un segundo tipo saliera desde la otra puerta y también saltara del auto en movimiento. Su mano reaccionó rápido y le dio un disparo que rozó parte de su brazo izquierdo, sin embargo, tuvo que dejarlos escapar para intentar socorrer a su jefe, y lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar de coraje al ver la cabeza hecha trizas de su señor.

Los chicos, asustados por lo cerca que estuvieron de ser atrapados, fueron lo más posible hacía su departamento, lo habían alquilado hace dos años, era barato y no destacaba mucho. Todo el dinero que ganaban lo guardaban para poder salir algún día de ese ambiente.

-Auch Naruto, hazlo con más cuidado me duele- decía el pelirrojo al otro chico, Naruto no tenía nada de tacto al tratar con heridas.

-Disculpa Gaara, intentaré ser más cuidadoso- Naruto se sentía culpable, si no fuera porqué se perdió por esos caminos al momento de huir, aquel tipo no los hubiera alcanzado y Gaara no estaría herido.

Sabía que hubiera sido mejor que él asesinara al anciano y Gaara condujera, pero el pelirrojo prefería hacer todo el trabajo que tuviera que ver con sangre y homicidios, Naruto pocas veces había asesinado a alguien, y lo hacía solamente si su vida corría verdadero peligro, como aquella vez que un tipo intentó abusar sexualmente de él en un oscuro callejón, Gaara pasaba por ahí por casualidad, y cuando estaba a punto de ir a ayudar al chico, el rubio sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y le dio una certera puñalada.

Ahí fue donde se conocieron y empezaron a andar juntos, pero podía ver por la mirada ensombrecida del chico, que el tomar la vida de alguien le afectaba demasiado, por eso, decidió que él sería el único que se mancharía con sangre las manos, no quería ver al otro sosteniendo un arma.

 _No llores ni te sientas mal, así todos empezamos,_

 _bienvenidos al mundo real, ahora ya eres un sicario._

-Descuida, solo termina de vendar y estará listo- mientras tomaba su cara y le plantaba un suave beso en la boca.

El empezar a sentir atracción mutua entre ellos era algo inevitable, Gaara tenía 17 años y Naruto estaba por cumplir 15 años, las hormonas hacían mella en ellos dos y el que ambos fueran hombres no le importaba a ninguno en lo absoluto.

Tomando a Naruto de los hombros después de que este finalizara de tratar su brazo, lo sentó en sus piernas y empezó a besar el cuello y los hombros del muchacho al mismo tiempo que empezaba a desabrochar su pantalón.

Naruto estaba extasiado, adoraba el calor y la excitación que el otro le producía, así que, desesperado por la tortuosa lentitud que usaba el pelirrojo, terminó de bajarse en encima del otro y empezar a quitarse la ropa el mismo ante la mirada divertida del otro.

Entre besos, caricias y placenteras sensaciones, se entregaron una vez más al otro, eran por esos contados momentos en que Naruto se sentía totalmente completo, tenía a su lado a alguien que sabía que jamás lo dejaría solo, un pequeño hogar, y la sensación de sentirse protegido entre los brazos desnudos del pelirrojo.

Pero toda buena película siempre tiene que llegar a su fin.

Una noche, mientras intentaban huir de un tiroteo entre dos bandas de drogas, un asustado Naruto intentaba inútilmente salir de ahí cargando a Gaara.

Ellos habían descubierto un punto ciego por el cual podrían ingresar a una bodega que servía de depósito de armas y drogas. Todo iba bien, pero simplemente la suerte no se encontraba de su lado esa noche, y cuando estaban a punto de huir satisfactoriamente con bastante mercancía que les daría mucho dinero, un gran estruendo se escuchó en la entrada principal y una poderosa lluvia de balas empezó a tomar lugar.

Por más que intentaron salir ilesos de ahí, un tipo de largo cabello negro y apariencia que asemejaba a una serpiente los interceptó, Orochimaru pensó que esos dos jovencitos también formaban parte del grupo que atacó su negocio, y cegado por la rabia que sintió al ver como el bando contrario estaba a punto de ganarle, le disparó tres veces al joven pelirrojo que cubrió con su cuerpo a Naruto.

El rubio al sentir como la sangre de Gaara manchaba su ropa, sintió pánico, ya había pasado por algo similar la vez que tuvo la sangre de sus padres en sus manos, y ahora era el turno del pelirrojo.

Él no quería volver a pasar por eso otra vez, y sacando la pistola que siempre llevaba entre su chaqueta naranja, le dio un certero balazo en medio de la frente, siempre era Gaara el que se encargaba de matar a todos, y debido a él y su debilidad, ahora Gaara se encontraba herido.

Intentando secar las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos al verse responsable de la muerte de aquel sujeto, tomó entre sus brazos a su novio e intentó por todos los medios posibles salir de ahí y llevarlo rápido a un hospital.

 _Tus lágrimas seca muchacho, pronto vas a acostumbrarte_

 _tus manos están temblando como a cualquier principiante._

Sin embargo, el corazón del pelirrojo había dejado de latir hace unos instantes sin darles oportunidad de siquiera despedirse.

Todo esto era contemplado por un hábil pelinegro que se encontraba escondido detrás de unos contenedores de basura. Ese chico podría serle de utilidad.

Naruto, sintiéndose a salvo después de llegar a un pequeño parque desierto a esas horas, puso el cuerpo inerte de Gaara en un banco mientras intentaba inútilmente el darle primeros auxilios, había perdido demasiada sangre y las balas le dieron en puntos vitales, sin embargo, sin importarle la lógica a Naruto, siguió intentando hacer que el corazón de su compañero volviera a latir.

-¡Gaara, maldita sea, despierta! ¡No me dejes solo, por favor! -le gritaba entre lágrimas desesperadas al cadáver frente a él- ¡Me prometiste que siempre estarías a mi lado! ¡Mentiroso!

Estaba destrozado, su cabeza y corazón no podían soportar la idea de que aquel chico hubiera muerto, le dolía, sentía que su respiración se volvía dificultosa y que las lágrimas empezaban a arderle. Por segunda vez en su vida le habían arrebatado la felicidad, volvía a contemplar la sangre de su familia, y volvía a quedar totalmente solo en el mundo.

-No le eches la culpa a él, no fue su culpa- dijo un misterioso tipo poniéndose detrás del rubio.

Naruto sintió su sangre hervir ¡¿Acaso ni siquiera podría llorar la muerte de Gaara sin que alguien viniera a querer matarlo?! Así que, cegado por la ira que sentía en aquel momento, volteo rápidamente dispuesto a dispararle a aquel tipo, pero el otro sujeto fue más rápido y fácilmente logró invertir las posiciones.

-Vamos, ¿qué rayos estás esperando? -contestaba enojado al ver que el otro no hacía nada más que apuntarle con el arma- ¡Mátame de una maldita vez!

A él ya no le importaba si lo mataban o no, el dolor de perder a Gaara era demasiado.

\- ¿Entonces dejarás que su muerte haya sido en vano? -alzando la ceja mientras señalaba el cuerpo del pelirrojo- él murió protegiéndote, ¿y tú me entregarás tu vida así de fácil? Menudo malagradecido eres.

Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Naruto, era verdad, Gaara lo había protegido a costa de su vida. Lo menos que merecía era que él intentara seguir viviendo a toda costa.

Pero el hecho de que el otro sujeto aún no lo hubiera matado y le dijera esas palabras lo confundían.

¿Quién era él y porqué razón estaba ahí?

\- ¿A ti que te importa? -contestándole groseramente al otro- si no piensas matarme entonces déjame en paz-

-Me importa mucho… en cierta parte te debo un favor, aquel sujeto al que le disparaste era nuestro principal enemigo, uno de los peces gordos del bajo mundo, y el que ahora este muerto es una gran ventaja para mí- bajando el arma y acercando poco a poco al más joven.

\- ¿Y por qué me lo dices? ¿Acaso me entregarás una medalla al mérito del año o qué? - Naruto nunca era grosero con las personas, pero en ese momento lo único que quería era estar solo.

Le parecía graciosa la actitud del muchacho, no tenía ni la menor idea de a quien le dirigía esas palabras y sin embargo parecía no importarle.

-Bueno, no precisamente una medalla- siguiendo el juego del chico- pero quisiera proponerte trabajar para mí-

-¿Q-Qué? - ¿Había escuchado bien?

-Lo que oyes, dudo mucho que seas algo más que un simple ladronzuelo, yo te ofrezco la oportunidad de pertenecer a un bando.

-¿Y si yo no quiero? -mirando desconfiadamente al otro.

-Tendré que matarte, viste demasiadas cosas, no tienes opciones.

Naruto debió sentirse enojado o asustado por las palabras del otro sujeto, pero algo le decía que no corría peligro al lado de él, además, ahora estaba solo, no perdería nada intentándolo.

-Déjame pensarlo, te daré una respuesta mañana ¿De acuerdo? - Ya aceptaría cualquier trabajo que el otro le ofreciera mañana, parecía prometedor, pues el tipo aquel estaba usando un traje que a simple vista se veía bastante costoso.

-Como quieras- alzando los hombros- te veré mañana en el hotel Shintoya, pasa a recepción y dices que vas con el señor Uchiha, te estaré esperando.

Tal parece que tuvo razón al pensar que aquel sujeto tenía plata, pues aquel hotel era uno de los más caros y lujosos del país.

Sin decir más, se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero de pronto cayó en un importante detalle.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- dirigiendo su mirada hacía el muchacho rubio.

-Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto- contestó mientras empezaba a acariciar el cabello de Gaara, tenía que irse de ahí pronto, la policía no tardaría en llegar y él no podía encontrarse al lado de aquel cadáver.

Le hubiera gustado poder darle un digno entierro a Gaara, pero era imposible.

Ahora pertenecía a una banda, y tal parecía que era a una grande, haría todo lo posible para honrar la memoria de su compañero y amante, saldría adelante y se volvería fuerte, no dejaría que nadie más muriera sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

 _Las calles han sido tu escuela, y el vandalismo tu vida_

 _pasaste hambres y tristezas, la mafia ahora es tu familia._

-Uchiha Itachi, un placer- mirando como el otro se alejaba después de darle un beso al cuerpo tendido en aquella banca.

Ese chico realmente era alguien interesante, e Itachi esperaba que fuera a reunirse con él al día siguiente.

A ver que Naruto se encontraba demasiado lejos para poder alcanzarlo, Itachi saco su celular y realizó una llamada.

-Padre, la misión fue un éxito, regresaré junto con Kisame al hotel- y sin decir más colgó, no era necesario decir muchas palabras.

Ahora lo único que ocupaba su mente era los ojos azules de aquel muchacho llamado Naruto.

* * *

Sentí mi corazón romperse al matar a Gaara y a los padres de Naruto TT_TT pero era necesario para la historia, además no quise poner demasiado de ellos porque la historia se centra en Naruto y su vida como delincuente. No todo es siempre color rosa.

En el siguiente capítulo se verá como es su vida al unirse a Itachi, y como poco a poco empiezan a enamorarse a pesar de las circunstancias.

Me gustaría que me dijeran su opinión sobre esto, si les gusta o mejor lo dejo por la paz XD

Hasta la próxima.

Ana.


End file.
